Sunflowers on the Moon
by Seutonius
Summary: Palabras que nadie leera cronicas de un desconocido en busca de su verdad. Dificil de entender, pero estan basadas en alguien que nada en una historia sin principio ni final...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Que es de tu vida?**

Mi vida no es tan importante. Nunca lo ha sido según creo yo. Existía una época en la cual la gente preguntaba que existía en mi vida. En la realidad que me rodeaba. Pero después de cierto tiempo se aburrían y se daban cuenta de que nada interesante ocurría. Ni siquiera algo que motivara un chisme. Solo aparecía mi nombre en situaciones difíciles. En problemas en los cuales posiblemente yo no tenía nada que ver, pero de cualquier forma valía la pena recordar el pasado error realizado por mí.

Creo que en un pasado no muy lejano me dedicaba a buscar maneras para expresarme. Ser escuchado. Formalizar una relación. Hasta pertenecer a un grupo. Curiosamente para mi era mucho más fácil quedarme solo y todo me salía al revés. Siempre alguien decía que me hacia la victima y aunque mis anécdotas eran los bastantes graciosas y la gente que se reía de ellas, subía el animo en cierta manera; la realidad es que cualquiera se cansa de lo mismo y de solo ser el motivo de gracia de mi propia tragedia.

Lentamente cuando deje de ser gracioso y me canse de escribir o explicar mi vida, pues esta desapareció. Si sigo viviendo. Pero nada interesante ocurre en mi vida. Por eso me inmiscuyo en la vida de los demás. Por eso escribo historias. Fantaseo la mayor parte del tiempo. Le busco lógica a las cosas sin mucho éxito.

Siempre hago lo posible por ayudar a los demás. Que mis palabras sirvan para realizar algún cambio. Ayudarlos a cambiar su punto de vista de las cosas. Es mejor andar en otras realidades. En otros mundos como un videojuego. Por que mi vida si me preguntan no tiene sentido. Camino por caminar. Respiro por que no queda de otra. Pensé en una época que el materialismo otorgado por el dinero que me gano, aliviaría un poco el vacío. Las ganas de querer ser escuchado. Pero cuando alguien me escuche…¿que le diré? ¿Acaso me criticara? ¿Dirá que soy una causa perdida?. ¿Que pensara de mi?...Quizás lo que yo conozco desde el principio. Que no soy nada más que un fracasado.

Para mi es más sencillo no hablar mucho de mi vida. Salvo lo que todos desean escuchar. Es raro que de todas las personas que conozco uno sepa detalles significativos de mi vida. Sin embargo yo puedo describir la de ellos con exactitud. El silencio fue el regalo otorgado por un viejo amor perdido en el olvido. Antes solía expresarme. Decirle lo que sentía a cada momento. Pero después de tanta ignorancia y la mentira en la que vivía, ella se llevo mis lágrimas. Se llevo la inspiración que tenia para hacer tantos poemas llenos de fantasías de amor. Solo dejo un vacío todavía indescriptible. Un vacío que nunca habla. Una melancolía extraña. Donde miro a veces las estrellas buscando no se que. Quizás una respuesta. Una mirada que no diga la vida es un desperdicio. No tiene futuro mucho menos sentido. Se obtiene eso al quedarse mucho tiempo hablando con filósofos ateos. Así que si alguien me pregunta que pienso del mundo mi respuesta seria simple; nada. ¿Que pienso de la gente?. Nada tampoco por que no me hace la pregunta con exactitud. Y si al final se cansa y me pregunta que pienso de mi vida…le diría lo mismo…absolutamente nada. Por que ya no respondo esa pregunta, debido a que no me atrevo a enfrentar mi vida. Me paso más conociendo la de otros.

No pasa muy a menudo que alguien me pregunta que es mi vida. Y cuando ella lo hizo no tarde en evadir la pregunta. Pensé que surgiría algún cambio esta vez. Alguna excepción a la regla auto impuesta. Todo lo contrario. Ella dijo que debía estudiar y por esa razón engancharme. Pero que después se comunicaría conmigo cuando tuviera tiempo (cosa que era nunca por que según me había contado solo llegaba a la casa a dormir y a bañarse) mostrando el interés que todos muestran pero no pasa de ahí. Creo que la intención es lo que cuenta. Así me quede pensando que era de mi vida. ¿Hacia donde esta iba dirigida?. No me atreví a mirarla nuevamente. Era muy complicada. Como un gigantesco edificio que necesitaba muchas reparaciones y todavía yo no tenia el presupuesto.

Así casi instantáneamente se abrió un portal. A la distante imaginación. A la cercana vida del prójimo que me pide consejo sin importarle como yo me siento. Me alimento del sufrimiento ajeno. Los hago parte de mí y la cierta tranquilidad que puedo brindar me regala paz. Pero un gracias…un abrazo o un motivo para ser recordado en el futuro cercano…es más que gesto de agradecimiento…es quizás la total felicidad momentánea que necesita mi alma para continuar este camino sin final…


	2. Chapter 2

_Una vez en la calle pintado con pintura de roceador y con letra arcaica media chorreada, vi un anuncio que decía:_

"_El amor es la esclavitud rehabilitada"_

_Habrá sido un frustrado,_

_Una mujer arrepentida,_

_O un filosofo de nuestros tiempos…_

_Cualquier cosa que hubiera sido_

_este pensamiento de escritor desconocido, _

_no dice mas que la pura realidad…_

_**El amor es algo reciproco aunque el otro no se de cuenta**_

Le he mentido muchas veces a Jesús. No por que quisiera si no por que me obliga. El dice estar enamorado de mi cosa que en verdad le creo. Ha soportado muchas cosas mías y hasta he descubierto varios errores que tengo. Hemos tenido fuertes discusiones y esto nunca se lo digo, pero estoy conciente de que hemos pasado por mucho. Desde el momento que me gradué de San Luís Rey, el estuvo junto a mi a través del teléfono, por que yo vivo en un una urbanización llamada Guaynabo y en aquel entonces no podía llegar. Tampoco le digo que tengo mejor memoria que el. La primera vez que nos volvimos a hablar fue un 29 de octubre de 2001. Creo que era jueves. Antes el estudiaba en San Luís Rey y también se enamoro de mi. Dice que soy su primer amor. Hay perdonen que me ría mientras les cuento, pero es que me acorde de las estupideces que hacia para llamar mi atención. Una vez se rastralló en el fango por estar corriendo, embarrándose todo el uniforme. Estoy segura que eso no era lo que tenía en mente. El siempre buscaba formas de pasar cerca de mí gritando o haciendo algún espectáculo. Se enojaba mucho cuando veía que yo ni lo estaba mirando. Pues tampoco le he dicho esto pero siempre lo veía y con atención…no así de pasada. Me daba mucha pena verlo humillado. Pero el tampoco era ningún santo. Tremendo desgraciado haciéndole maldades a todo el mundo. A cada rato entraba a mi salón de clases a molestar hasta que la maestra lo echaba. Todo por verme…

Escribía feo con ganas. No ponía puntos, comas y los acentos brillaban por su ausencia. Pero sus cartas eran…ya estoy lagrimeando. Eran demasiado románticas. Pocas personas se expresan como el. Nunca me entrego una carta el mismo. Siempre era tan tímido. Demasiado para un muchacho que se pasaba molestando a todo el mundo y para colmo en octavo grado. Todavía me pregunto que pudo ver de especial en mí. Yo estando en quinto grado ni me afeitaba las piernas…tenia las cejas to' peluas…¡coño que bochorno!. Yo era tan zángana, estupida…no mucha diferencia con la que soy hoy. No se puede negar que el era medio feito. Todavía lo es. Pero era muy especial. Nunca le he dicho que guardo todas sus tarjetas y cartas. Desde la primera hasta la ultima y créanme que superan las cien. A mi no me molesta al contrario me trae tantos recuerdos. Lamento no haber sido mejor persona en San Luís Rey. Lo extrañe demasiado cuando se fue y por un tiempo creo que me enamore. Muy tarde para corresponder su amor. Yo no quería algo tan serio o al menos eso creo. Por que me hice novia de José para colmo su peor enemigo. Siempre me ha gustado ser popular. No soporto que me ignoren, estar sola o pasar desapercibida. Ese pequeño defecto me trajo muchos problemas.

Por un tiempo Jesús desapareció. Nos volvimos a ver en un parque cerca de mi colegio. Nunca le he dicho que siempre pensaba en el. No me gusta ser tan dramática. Su madre tenia un restaurante cerca y pues me pasaba con el hasta atendiendo a los clientes. Toda una nueva etapa en nuestro historia. Hacíamos de todo un poco ahora que me acuerdo. Íbamos al restaurante chino, a robar en la farmacia y me veía probarme ropa sin comprar nada…tiempos que no vuelven. El no podía estar tranquilo. No pasaba ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba haciendo un nuevo chiste. Cuando le quedaban mal y no causaban mucha gracia, hacia una ridiculez tan estupida y anormal que uno debía reírse por obligación. Habían momentos que realmente me dolía el estomago pero no podía parar de reírme. La primera vez que me llamo me sorprendió. No esperaba que tuviera el valor. Yo deseaba estar con el todos los días. A veces quería darle un fuerte abrazo cuando estaba triste, me sentía tan segura cuando estaba cerca de el. Se podría decir que me sentía amada. Y yo todavía diciéndole te amo en nuestra primera cita, no acepte ser su novia.

De nuevo tengo mejor memoria que el. No se si debe a que me lo ha repetido mil veces, pero nuestra primera cita fue un sábado 13 de abril de 2002. Vimos la película blade 2, la cual el no entendió por estar besándome. Bueno yo también quería besarlo. Me preguntaba cuando lo haría. Aparte es cierto lo que dicen. Los hombres no pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez.

Fue una cita a escondidas como muchas otras que hemos tenido. Cuando no me quedaba de otra he invitaba a una amiga, no tener un momento de intimidad con me molestaba cuidado si más que el. ¡Demonios maldita sea!. Los tiempos cambiaron tan rápido. Cómo si alguien no quisiera vernos juntos. Yo tenía miedo. No se a que rayos. Lo amaba no podía estar sin llamarlo, sin buscar formas para salir con el. Pero todavía no quería ser su novia. Tenía miedo a que todos nos saliera mal. A que termináramos alejándonos por nuestros propios errores. Es que nuestra amistad era tan linda. Aparte de todo lo que sentía Jesús era mi mejor amigo. Hablábamos de todo. Nos reíamos de unas cosas. Cualquiera que nos viera, diría que somos retrasados mentales. ¡¿ Que carajos importa!. En ese tiempo éramos felices. Yo lo era. Mientras no me mencionara eso de noviazgo todo estaba bien. Nunca le tenía una respuesta. O si la tenía. Pero había tantas cosas que me frenaban. Una de ellas la distancia. Cuando llegue a mi nuevo colegio llamado San Pedro Mártir, créanme que hice todo lo posible por que me apuntaran en su colegio Guadalupe. Estar en el mismo colegio junto a Jesús otra vez…eso estaría…brutal. Hablamos de eso todo el verano.

Querer olvidarme de el conociendo a otros muchachos en San Pedro y dejando de hablar con el para brindarle tiempo a gente desconocida, no hacia más que acordarme de el todo el tiempo. Incluso me hice novia de Jasón. Un imbecil que termino dejándome por que me pasaba hablando mucho de Jesús todo el tiempo y en todas partes. Jesús me desprecio en aquellos días. La volví a embarrar como una estupida. Descubrí que realmente lo amaba. Lo amaba como una maldita loca. Y casualmente creo que eso era lo que me molestaba. Tener que necesitarlo tanto. No poder ignorarlo como hacia con los demás. Una aventurita y mandarlos al carajo.

Jesús seguía insistiendo. Cuando dejaba de hacerlo me preocupaba. Lo molestaba le lanzaba indirectas para que volviera a insistir. Sentía un gran alivio cuando sabia que todavía me amaba. Cuando me decía todas esas palabras lindas. Lastima que todo fuera por teléfono. Nuestras conversaciones ordinarias pero nunca aburridas. Nuestras discusiones que duraban días. Las idioteces que soñábamos. Sus increíbles consejos. Su voz siempre se escucha tan segura y decidida. Aunque sepa que todo esta perdido y no tiene posibilidad. Sigue luchando. Buscando una solución. No crean muchas veces la encuentra. Yo que siempre me ahogo en vaso de agua. Pongo los problemas del tamaño de un barco. Y de nada más escucharlo, conversando con el, le encuentro una solución tan simple a todo. Yo soy media orgullosa. Me molesta reconocer que estuve haciendo un melodrama por nada. A veces le digo que no se que haría yo sin el. Cada vez que le digo que soy ordinaria, que me veo fea o que estoy gorda, me encanta escucharlo decir esas palabras para hacerme sentir mejor. Termino sintiéndome alagada con tantas ganas de tenerlo cerca para darle un abrazo.

Por culpa de una estupida que dice ser mi amiga de nombre Noelia, se entero Jesús de mi pequeña aventura con Keni. Un chinito tan lindo y tierno…pero no como Jesús. Nos besamos en mi casa y no se por que, Noelia corrió a decírselo a Jesús. Para colmo este me escucho hablando de el como una golfa. ¿Saben por que Noelia lo hizo?. A la muy estupida le gustaba Jesús. Al principio no me lo confirmo, pero como mujer al fin me doy cuenta de todo. Esa prostituta fijándose en mi Jesús. No eso si que no. Esa puta no me lo quita. No se lo merece y además no sabe lo sensible que es el y aparte solo lo quiere para un rato…eaahh ahora que hablo así…lo confieso estoy celosa. Bueno estuve pero de nada más acordarme me saca por el techo. Jesús no le hizo caso. ¡Ja se atreverá el!. Las cosas que siempre me reservo. Se disimular bastante bien. Jesús no quiso saber de mi por mucho tiempo. Ni se imaginan todas las disculpas que tuve que pedirle. No soportaba su desprecio.

Cuando mi papa se quedo desempleado tuvieron que ponerme en escuela pública. Eso si que me atemorizo. Yo ni dormía. Jesús también estaba súper nervioso. Tanto que me hizo una guía para sobrevivir. ¡Que exagerado!. La escuela pública es lo mejor que existe. Fui capaz de llegar a su casa debido a que es relativamente cerca de mi escuela. Solos y hace tiempo que no lo veía quise demostrarle mi cariño de una manera especial. No le hice caso al paranoico que tengo por padre. Me regalo un anillo obligándome a jurarle que me conservaría virgen hasta el matrimonio. Les parecerá estupido pero yo ya sabia con quien me iba a casar. Por eso cruce mis dedos. Lo tenía todo planeado. Jesús siempre se quejaba de que nunca la deba nada ¿y que mejor que yo misma?. Ok eso suena bien…no se…

Al principio como que no quería. Pero la mayoría de veces la de la iniciativa soy yo y lo tire en la cama…lo demás es historia que no diré. Pero si les digo que es un hermoso recuerdo.

No se como meses después me atreví a decirle que me gustaba otro tipo. El hizo lo lógico enojarse hasta más no poder. Son cosas de mujeres. Yo seré de el y de más nadie. Es algo de lo que estoy segura. Yo no me le entregare a más nadie. Solo a el. Pero todavía soy muy joven. No quiero esa seriedad que el busca. Quiero disfrutar un poco más. Recordar mis estupideces y cuando llegue el tiempo…ser toda para el. Su novia, su amiga, su esposa. ¿Pero como se le explica eso a los hombres?. Sin que piensen mal o lleguen a su drástica conclusión. Rápido piensan en la palabra puta o mujer fácil. Jesús nunca me lo ha dicho pero se que lo piensa. Conociendo lo temperamental que es debe insultarme cuando no estoy cerca. Jesús es un poquito extraño. Soy a la única persona que no manda al infierno. Les digo que es súper sensible y aunque yo aparente que no me importe mucho, si me dolió cuando los pocos amigos que el quería como sus hermanos, nunca lo buscaban al menos que lo necesitaran. Todo el mundo odia la hipocresía pero lo que tiene el ya es muy extremo.

Fue algo tan lindo verlo llegar a mi casa en su primer carro. De verdad pensé que ese carro estaba en peores condiciones. Me dio un paseo por el centro comercial de mi casa y me compro una camisa preciosa. Casi ni me la quito. Yo planeaba pasar tiempo con el este verano. Nunca me cree que en verdad tenía eso en mente. Quisiera explicarle pero nunca entiende. Bueno en cierta forma tiene razón siempre le digo algo distinto. En realidad todo es para decirle lo mismo, no quiero comprometerme por ahora. Yo no se quien esta mal. Yo no por quedarme quieta y jugar con sus sentimientos o el por no comprenderme.

Ese día volvió a lo mismo y yo pues no supe que decirle. Se notaba molesto conduciendo muy rápido por las curvas. Se lo advertí y lo menos que hacia era hacerme caso. Me miro enojado con ganas de decirme tantas cosas que mejor se reservaba por no herirme. Le dije que me llamara al bajarme para que habláramos mejor y cuando estuviera más tranquilo. Pero el me dijo que no teníamos nada de que hablar. Luego añadió un hasta nunca y dejando sus gomas en el pavimento se alejo ignorando mis gritos. En los siete años que llevo conociéndolo…nunca me avía dicho esa palabra.

Después me dije a mi misma estupida. ¿Si estaba segura de amarlo me sentía feliz a su lado por que no estar con el finalmente?. Luchar por nuestros sueños, atravesar obstáculos, reír y llorar juntos como siempre lo habíamos hecho hasta ese momento. Con el pasar de los días me pareció extraño que no respondiera mis insistentes llamadas. Incluso lo llamaba ya de madrugada como a veces hacia cuando no tenia sueño. Durante varias noches no concilie el sueño. Estaba preocupada. Una ansiedad o nerviosismo anidaba en mi interior. Como si algo fuera a pasar o algún momento lleno de tensión se aproximara. El día que por fin alguien respondió lo hizo su madre. Me quede sin habla por lo que escuche. No tarde en echarme a llorar histérica vuelta una mar de nervios loca por irlo a ver al hospital.

El muy zángano sufrió un accidente en su carro. Llevaba tres días conduciendo y se creía "driver" de carros de carrera. Fue el mismo día después que me dejo en mi casa. La carretera estaba media mojada y se fue por barranco al perder el control. Tuvieron que bajar a sacarlo herido de gravedad estando en cuidado intensivo por algunos días. Ahora estaba estable pero seguía en coma y los médicos no podían precisar cuando despertaría. De vez en cuando hablaba…balbuceaba mi nombre. Por eso su madre me pregunto que si yo tenia idea de que hacia tan lejos. Le respondí que no casi inmediatamente. No tuve el valor de decirle que estaba en casa. Bastante culpable me sentía ya. Le colgué el teléfono cuando me dijo la habitación y el hospital. ¿Era esta la fatal consecuencia de mis actos?. ¿Por no aprovechar el tiempo así era la forma en la que me pagaba la vida?. Me puse a rezar pidiéndole a Dios que protegiera a mi Jesús. Mi amado Jesús. Es un estupido, pelea por todo, le busca las veinte patas al gato, no escucha consejos y otra persona con memoria más mala no existe en la tierra. Pero lo amo. Así con sus defectos. Al igual como el me acepto a mi. No puede ser que se valla a morir. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Me acordaba de sus palabras mientras oraba. Decía que era bien hipócrita buscar a Dios solo cuando se le nesecitara. Cuando una situación se nos saliera de las manos. En aquel tiempo lo vi como un chiste. Pero ahora tenía mucha lógica. Hice mil promesas y mencione a todos los santos que me vinieron a la mente. Intente calmarme cuando llego mi madre pero mis ojos rojos con marcas de llanto, solo la hicieron preguntar que me pasaba. Por primera vez demostró compasión hacia Jesús y acepto llevarme al hospital en cuanto se cambiara de ropa.

Fue una imagen que no pude soportar. Ver a Jesús en esa cama con un yeso en la pierna y brazo izquierdo. Rasguños marcados en su rostro. Un ojo morado casi cerrado y una cuellera. Estaba solo con el gracias a Dios. No me gusta que me vean llorar. Bueno en ese instante no me importaba mucho. No sabía si tocarlo…o no se hablarle a ver si despertaba. Le di un beso en la frente. Me senté al lado de su cama envuelta en llanto. Lo primero que hice fue insultarlo por ser tan estupido. Lo segundo fue decirle cuanto lo amaba. Lo repetía una y otra vez. Todas por las veces que me lo preguntaba y yo no le respondía. Casi lo gritaba sin complejo alguno. Le dije que si despertaba seria su novia, su esposa…todo lo que se inventara. No lo criticaría. No le pondría peros. Seria toda para el. Me quede observándolo a ver si reaccionaba. Volví a llorar agachada sobre su pecho. Perdiendo la esperanza. A lo mejor mis palabras ya no valían nada. No estaba en mis manos lograr que volviera en si.

Sentí algo que tocaba mi cabeza y luego una voz débil pero firme. Incluso en un hospital tiene que hacer un chiste. Lo abrase tan fuerte que lo lastime y fui yo la que esta vez ahora llorando de emoción le pregunte si quería ser mi novio. ¿Qué me hizo cambiar de opinión?. Reconocer que sin Jesús no puedo vivir. No gano nada con aventuritas estupidas que solo me engañan a mi misma metiéndome en problemas. Jesús es el hombre que amo y estaré a su lado siempre…

**Jesús Rodríguez falleció tres días después de un fallo respiratorio severo.**

**La familia puso una demanda contra el hospital la cual ganaron llevándose más de un millón de dólares. **

**El padre de Jesús en una de sus borracheras y noches de casino dijo lo siguiente: "Nada puede curar la muerte de mi hijo…pero al menos el dinero me ayuda a aliviar la pena…"**

**Maria del Rosario Acevedo la autora del relato desapareció poco tiempo después. **

**Rumores la acusaron de usuaria de drogas. Otros de prostituta…**

**Maria del Rosario fue encontrada muerta a causa de una sobredosis. Entre la droga encontrada y el hombre con quien se había acostado, muerto a su lado por razones similares, se encontró la crónica escrita el mismo día que Jesús aparentaba pronta recuperación…**

**Maria fue enterrada al lado de Jesús esperando que en algún otro lugar finalmente pudieran ser felices…**


	3. Chapter 3

…Yo intentaba explicarle lo que ocurría. Pero si ni yo mismo tenía una respuesta y solo contaba con suposiciones inconcientes. Por un segundo aquella noche de domingo me sentí en un viaje en el tiempo a mis propios amores. A mi sentimiento desaparecido. Ese dolor que se siente en el alma cuando llega el primer amor y cualquier cosa hace que este peligre o se aleje de nosotros. Es como estar en una lucha constante. Todo por salvar lo que en aquel momento es lo más importante. Soñamos con un mundo infinito. Quizás demasiado fantasioso. Se sueña con una unión que durara por siempre. Donde se puede combatir cualquier cosa. Un amor que supera fronteras. A veces cuando es el primer amor…se piensa que este nunca cambiara y seguirá siendo el mismo del principio. Aquella noche de domingo, en la cual yo llamaba a mi amada y esta no me respondía porque estaba nuevamente enojada conmigo; yo pensaba que decirle. Algo que no sonara como una de tantas excusas que son verdad. Pero como ella no esta disponible para comprobarlo pues seguramente pensaría lo peor de mi. Y mientras pensaba veía aquellos rostros enamorados. Inundados en el drama del amor y que si no fuera por mi intervención todavía estuvieran sufriendo. Esos rostros…esos besos…esas miradas tiernas como embelesadas, los abrazos…las promesas…todo eso…era una mentira. Estaban viviendo una mentira.

¿Cómo les explicaría? El primer amor nunca es duradero. Al menos en la mayoría de los casos. Nunca se olvida. Pero nunca logra mantenerse…al menos al principio. Son dos personas jóvenes sin experiencia. Que buscan cariño. Dos mundos distintos. Ambos llenos de conflictos. Pasando situaciones por primera vez sin la menor idea de hacia donde dirigirse. Me preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría y si mi visión era parte del pesimismo que me caracterizaba?.

Algún tiempo después la situación logro calmarse. Las dos parejas allegadas a mí agradecidas. De nuevo aguantaban el sufrimiento. Decían lo más importante es aquel que conozco por poco tiempo. Y de nuevo estaba yo intentando salvar a todo el mundo. A sabiendas de que era algo imposible. No pasaría mucho para que todo pasara al olvido. Las lágrimas no volvieran a verse. Solo pasaran a hacer un recuerdo. Y yo sabía la verdad. Al mismo yo mismo estaba enamorado. No del primer amor. Pero de alguien que desconocía lo mucho que la amaba. Podía escribirlo. Podía decirlo. Pero yo quien había durado tanto tiempo acostumbrado a estar solo quizás cometía errores sin darme cuenta. No que no la quisiera. Dar explicaciones nunca fue mi fuerte. Yo obtenía la preocupación de los demás. Pero estos no se preocupaban por mí…

Ella sin embargo se preocupaba de una manera que hace tiempo no veía. Es la única que se atreve a preguntar que te pasa y de hecho quedarse escuchándome. Las veces que le hago daño…que no sigo sus reglas lo hago en ocasiones inconcientemente. ¿Pero como uno le dice eso?. Si en cierta manera el daño ya esta hecho…

A veces solo quiero escucharla. Aunque pelee conmigo. Aunque este enojada. En ocasiones su voz es lo único que me calma. Que me hace sentir mejor. Que me dice que la vida no es tan mala y tan solo su existencia, nuestro encuentro…que me dijera que me quiere…tan solo eso me convence que no todo es una mentira. Que existe luz al final. A pesar de los obstáculos. De lo malo y los sufrimientos. El amor lo puede todo. Se transforma. Pero nunca se destruye. Pasa por sus momentos. Pero se mantiene latente si es duradero. Ella me enseño una valiosa lección en cinco minutos silenciosos donde decía que ya no se preocuparía por mí, debido a que yo no había aprendido a valorar eso. Ella me enseño que las ilusiones no son mentiras. La fantasía es la realidad de cada uno. La ilusión alimentaba el espíritu. La imaginación. Nos daba inspiración. Motivos para seguir viviendo. Incluso cuando desaparece y nos deja la amarga sensación nos deja una lección.

Esos jóvenes enamorados envueltos en lágrimas y tanto sentimiento…algo nunca visto por mí en ninguno de ellos, sentían esta impotencia. Sentían que el mundo estaba en su contra. Que se oponían mucho a su relación. Pero le buscaba el lado bueno. La madurez que habían adquirido. Ahora el inmaduro que necesitaba dejar de ser tan solitario y presentar una enamorada era yo. Sin embargo seguían buscando consejos. Yo que me creía que no tenía nada de especial. Al contrario. Las personas que me rodeaban son la que hacen mi vida especial. Son ellas las que le dan significado. Me obligan a sonreír. Me obligan a quererlos.

Diez minutos después mi amada me dijo que no le importaba nada de lo que yo hiciera. Había jurado solemnemente no importarle nada. Y yo aquí en secreto…sabia que mentía.


	4. Chapter 4

El reloj marcaba las once y veinte de la noche. Este hombre tecleaba en su computadora sin mucho ánimo más bien como medio de expresión. Había perdido toda su inspiración. Aquello que lo motivaba. Que le decía que la vida era diferente y todavía tenía sus instantes placenteros. De esperanza. Amor. Estupida ilusión. Porque este hombre por momentos sabia que estaba destinado a ser un fracasado. Su respirar era forzado. Cansado. Como si hubiera vivido un millón de años. Escribía una carta. Posiblemente se trataba de una despedida forzada y sobre el escritorio un revolver calibre 38 plateado. ¿Dónde lo había conseguido?. No venia eso al caso ahora. Estaba encerrado en su apartamento. Sentado en la pequeña sala el único lugar donde existía espacio suficiente para acomodar su computadora de medio uso. Lo único que pudo conseguir con el poco sueldo que tenia y las deudas que siempre tenia arriba. Con un sistema operativo bastante antiguo y una lentitud sorprendente. Pero la circunstancia lo obligo a acostumbrarse. ¿Qué escribía este hombre de apenas 21 años?. Pues era difícil decirlo. Porque siempre borraba la idea. La carta. El ensayo o el simple pensamiento. Por su mente pasaba la idea de pegarse un tiro. Acariciaba la pistola. Llegaba a sentir el frío del metal en su cien. Pero no tenía el valor. Le temblaba la mano. Y escuchaba risas. De toda la gente que lo rodeaba. De las humillaciones que había recibido. Nadie parecía escucharlo. Conocer sus pensamientos. Porque este hombre por momentos era como si supiera o estuviera destinado a ser un fracasado. ¿Será un truco de su mente?. Bueno vale la pena analizar su historia.

Se diría que tiene mucha imaginación. Excelentes dotes de escritor. No le pedía mucho a la vida. Completa ironía. Están los que aspiran a tener algún tipo de compensación por el talento que poseen. Pero están los que solo quieren a alguien que los reconozca. Que les brinde el tiempo. No los haga sentir tan solo o ignorados. Así que este hombre desde pequeño no era muy deportista. Completo fracaso para su padre quien tenia dos hijos varones increíbles atletas y el era el tercero. Esperaba lo mismo de este. Pero la madre lo sobreprotegía por este nacer con problemas respiratorios. Tampoco que fuera muy apto para el ejercicio. Así que cuando a un padre machista no se le complace con su visión o sus gustos hace varias cosas. La primera ignora completamente al hijo. Lo descarta en cierta manera y le encuentra todos los defectos. Puede que hasta lo acuse de debilucho. La segunda se busca un reemplazo. Posiblemente uno de los hijos mayores. Un sobrino. O en casos extremos se busca un amante. Soñando con una mejor familia o placer sexual y atenciones. Porque la suya esta llena de defectos y el es un ser perfecto.

¿Qué tal la escuela?. Nunca fue muy sobresaliente que digamos. Adquirió esta personalidad tímida de no hablar mucho y mientras menos fuera notado mejor. Muchas veces sabía la contestación a una pregunta y se negaba quizás por sus propias inseguridades que seguían en crecimiento a contestarla. Era mejor esperar a que la maestra se agitara diciendo que todos los estudiantes eran estupidos y que así no llegarían a ningún lado. Tomaba rutas alternas todo el tiempo para no tener que encontrarse con los abusadores de la escuela. Los populares que se creían reyes de un pequeño espacio. La mayoría de veces solía huir de ellos. Se volvió un profesional. Claro también solían atraparlo con regularidad. Tenía pocos amigos. No era muy bueno conociendo gente nueva. En la escuela se le castiga al que piensa diferente. Se le llama raro o mejor dicho…anormal.

Se sintió atraído hacia muchas muchachas. Especialmente una que desde siempre se hizo la idea de que nunca podría alcanzarla. Muy lejos de su categoría. Por lo tanto cuando sus labios se encontraron en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca de la escuela no pudo creerlo. Años después se le puede hablar del tema y todavía se le eriza la piel.

Hacia lo posible por expresar su arte. Que cualquiera puede hacerlo. Se veía como lo más común. Pero ese conjunto de letras no era nada llamativo. Era aburrido. Estupido. Para los ignorantes no reflejaba ninguna inteligencia. Para los que tenía un poquito mas de visión era mejor un dibujo que unas palabras ininteligibles. Si porque su letra no era muy buena y el contaba con libretas donde escribía entre las clases.

Trabajaba en un lugar común y corriente. Donde nadie reconocía su esfuerzo y la paga era una miseria. Tenia una novia que antes solo lo buscaba para noches de sexo. Luego ella le confeso que no era muy bueno. Le faltaba experiencia. Eso que ella decía ser virgen. Cuando necesitaba ser escuchado ella estaba ocupada. Posiblemente con otro hombre en su cama. El lo sabía. Pero se acostumbro a no decir nada. Ahora tenía muchas deudas. Por querer complacer en caprichos y no atreverse a decir que no. La gente lo trataba mal. Lo juzgaban a veces sin ninguna razón. Lo único que hacia era trabajar y los pocos amigos que tenía decían que era una mala persona. Era cierto que a veces hablaba tanto que solo decía incoherencias. Pero no era para tanto. Todas las personas tienen sus defectos.

¿A dónde iba la vida de este hombre?. Llevaba una habitual rutina de llegar a su apartamento prepararse algo de comer posiblemente algo enlatado y como no le llegaba ninguna llamada salía nuevamente a leer algún libro…o a buscar favores sexuales. A hundirse en el alcohol y porque no agregarle uno que otro "pase" de marihuana. Lograba olvidar momentáneamente. ¿Pero que era lo que quería olvidar si su vida de por si no tenia sentido?.

El escuchaba a los hipócritas que tenia por amigos y cuando por fin era su turno de hablar nadie le respondía. Escribía en esta página cibernética de escritores. Uno que escribía sobre un mago estupido y su versión de lo que deberían ser sus aventuras recibía mas comentarios que el. Así se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo callado y cuando por fin quería hablar con su novia…le decía que callado se veía mejor. En ocasiones hablaba mucha mierda.

Aceptar las verdades a veces duele. Nadie se atreve a reconocerlas. Por ejemplo una vez se vio envuelto en una pelea con el amante de su novia…lo que hizo fue cubrirse y tirarse al suelo a dejar que este hombre lo golpeara. Lo llamaron cobarde. Posiblemente si lo era. ¿Pero porque no pensar que quizás no nació con ese instinto de pelea y enfrentamiento?. ¿Por qué no pensar que solo tenia la autoestima muy baja y solo necesitaba ser escuchado?. No eso era muy complejo. Posiblemente el tenia un problema que residía en su mente. No obstante la gente que podía ayudarlo no comprendía o quizás se negaban a comprender. Ideas machistas nuevamente. Un hombre debe ser fuerte. No debe doblegarse de vez en cuando. O confundirse. No saber claramente a donde ir. A el lo que no lo destruía lo hacia mas débil. Desconocía sobre la precensia de Dios. Bueno en parte se debía a que este no respondía como a los profetas de la Biblia y término convenciéndose de que eso de las señales eran trucos mentales.

Se sentía adolorido. Hasta caminar la causaba pesadez. Al final desistió de escribir. Tomo la pistola. La acaricio como único escape. Le quito el seguro. Y sin dejar ninguna explicación…si no lo había escuchado antes porque querrían escucharlo después de muerto…se pego un tiro en la cabeza. Si la escena era escalofriante. Era tan poco lo que este valía que lo encontraron dos semanas después. En acelerado ritmo de descomposición. Fue el administrador quien le había dicho que de no pagar los dos meses de atraso le sacaría todas las cosas a la calle. No que tuviera demasiadas.

Después de muerto era la mejor persona del mundo. Todo el mundo lo lloraba. Incluso la infiel de su novia. Cosas de la vida. ¿Existirá el infierno?. Yo no lo se…pero el seguramente lo averiguara por mi… Decían que por algo Dios nos puso dos orejas, dos ojos y una boca. Una para escuchar mejor. Otra para ver mejor nuestros alrededores y la última…para hablar menos…


	5. Chapter 5

Al decidir escribirte algo no sabia de que manera dedicártelo. Desde hace tiempo mi habilidad para hacer poemas de amor ha desaparecido y mira que he hecho lo posible por hacerla regresar. Pero al parecer mis habilidades literarias si es que tengo alguna residen en otros lados. Es por eso que mi manera de inspiración es diferente y mi rima en su mayoría asonante. Posiblemente mis poemas no sean tan dramáticos como otros que te hayan dedicado. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales quise cambiar un poco la modalidad a la hora de escribir. Notaras que decidí hacer una pequeña historia la cual quise combinar con los versos en cuestión esperando poder impresionarte o ganar tu interés. Espero que lo que te escribo sea de tu agrado. Algunos poemas no parecen tener similitud contigo. Bueno solo quiero que los disfrutes y lo guardes como un pequeño regalo. Espero que esto sea algo diferente que nadie haya hecho ya que no me gusta sentirme como que estoy imitando a alguien.

**Falsos Testimonios**

**Nombre de una banda que nunca llego a nada pero solo quedan las líricas…estas ligeramente cambiadas y algunas inventadas para ti son para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo o por lo menos hago el intento…**

**1**

…**Parece que tenemos un problema…**

**Es difícil de explicar a este momento…**

**No podemos pronosticar nada…**

**Esperen creo ver algo… ¡OH Dios!...**

**Parece…Parece que tenemos un corto**

**circuito…**

Recibes una señal…

Una mirada perpleja.

No sabes que decir…pero si pensar…

Tampoco si abrazar o besar…

¿Te pregunto que quieres hacer?.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa dices no sé.

Te refugias en mis brazos…se escucha un tímido te amo.

Empego a llover suavemente.

Una brisa tierna…ayudaba a decir más que las palabras.

Esta enamorada…

Recibes una señal.

Una mirada desconfiada.

El novio es un perdedor.

Un hombre sin futuro ni misión.

No tiene visión para nada.

Camina por la vida sin dejar las pisadas.

Borra la evidencia de que paso por tu vida.

Aunque no puedas olvidarlo que ironía.

Recibes una señal. De irte en contra de las reglas por la felicidad.

¿Estas segura?. No lo sabes.

Ya no quieres pensar. Solo quieres amar.

Ya no quieres correr.

Tampoco escuchar. Solo quieres caminar a paso lento y sin soledad.

Quieres amar sin preguntar. Quieres conocer sin tener que explicar.

Solo sigues la señal…

Solo sigues la señal…

Solo sigues la señal…

Hasta que un mal día la dejas de escuchar…

**2**

**La planta de energía nuclear fue puesta en funcionamiento en el año 2,012. La crisis de petróleo combinado con las recientes guerras; obligo a la pequeña isla que continuaba en resecion económica desde el año 2006 a buscar nuevas fuentes de energía para la creciente demanda. Centenares de grupos ambientales se opusieron. Pero desde algún tiempo la palabra del gobernador era la ley. Según el y toda su acostumbrada política publicitaria para lavar cerebros, esto representaba un nuevo comienzo…**

…Es bueno escuchar tu voz nuevamente.

Es como si estuviéramos conectados mentalmente.

Es bueno soñar con tus labios y no verte.

Una promesa que se esconde. Un beso sin nombre.

Un grupo de gente que pregunta como estas.

Nunca te han conocido pero que más da.

Una profecía de que todo acabara.

Un verso que dice apenas acabo de empezar.

No te preocupes por mi yo me conformo con una foto, me siento bien con tu voz. Me siento bien con tu risa…o los celos parte de mi vida.

Es bueno escuchar tu risa nuevamente.

Se había perdido en el silencio inerte.

De la discusión y la amargura.

¿Queda amor?.

¿Queda amor?.

Es bueno ver tu rostro por primera vez.

Al sonrojarte puedo reconocer.

Queda amor en nuestro ser…

**3**

**La explosión fue en el reactor nuclear. La temperatura del reactor sigue aumentando y los sistemas de enfriamiento no son suficientes… Al menos que se encuentre la falla principal nos encontramos ante la posibilidad de un desastre nuclear…**

Dime una mentira que me pueda alegrar.

No me digas una verdad que me pueda fastidiar.

Mira que en este mundo todo me va mal.

Envuélveme en una ilusión y llévame a soñar.

Mira que sin ella no puedo vivir en paz.

Ayer en el trabajo me despidieron por malcriado.

Y mi novia me dejo por un hombre adinerado.

Aparte de eso de mi casa me botaron. Y para colmo me quede sin un centavo.

¡Por eso!...dime una mentira que me pueda alegra.

Porque nada de lo que me digas me sorprende ya.

No me cuentes tus problemas suficientes tengo yo.

Solo dime algo que me saque de esta depresión.

Oye tu te ves con muchos problemas también.

Busquemos a un político para que nos pueda resolver.

**4**

**Por razones de seguridad los trabajadores y demás personal experto se encuentran encuartelados hasta que pase la crisis. Gobernador dice que es muy temprano para declarar una evacuación masiva.**

Piensas que si pero no decides.

Un no se es lo que existe.

Y aun crees que puedes encontrar alguien con quien

se pueda hablar de ser feliz…de amar.

De repente te das cuenta…

¡Falta una persona!.

¡¿Quién se compromete primero?!.

¡¿Quién se atreve a ser el que todo perdió?!.

Sigues así y el reloj te sigue.

Buscas felicidad en gente que ni sabe

que existes.

Y aun sientes que algo va a pasar y crees que

todo va a cambiar… ¿pero por quien?.

¿Por ti?...

O porque ahora te das cuenta…

¡Falta una persona!. ¡¿Quién se compromete

primero?!. ¡¿Quién se atreve a ser el que todo perdió?.

¿Ya eres feliz ahora que no estoy yo?.

Falta una persona. Entre tanta gente que veo.

Entre tanta gente que ves. De pronto te das

cuenta que el que falta soy yo…

**5**

**Dentro de la planta se informan sobre los primeros casos de exceso de radiación. En menos de tres minutos más de diez personas han muerto casi instantáneamente. Niveles de plutonio para una isla tan pequeña resultan inaceptables. Se descubren graves fallas en la construcción. Supuestamente para alivianar costos operacionales…**

Ochenta mascaras descubrí yo que tenia ayer.

Todas para siempre alguien complacer.

Me olvide de lo que realmente era yo.

Descubrí que tenia vacío el corazón.

Mis amigos no eran realmente mis amigos.

Le seguía a la corriente a la maldita ilusión.

¿En donde estaba el viejo yo?. Supongo

que tirado en un rincón. Con tanta gente

que conozco me sentí solo.

Nadie quería al perdedor que era yo.

¿Cómo encontrar a un amigo verdadero?.

Sin que piense que soy un embustero.

¿Cómo salir de esta falsedad sin encontrar lo

más que temo...la soledad?.

**6**

**La crisis continúa. Menos de 24 horas para una catástrofe nuclear. Histeria colectiva en toda la isla.**

Despierto y veo que todavía sigo viviendo el mismo sueño.

Despierto y veo que todavía sigo con el mismo tormento.

Desperdicio mis días buscándole lógica a esta porquería.

Sin avanzar ni progresar. Pierdo mi forma y mis ganas de respirar.

Tic Tac…

El reloj hace tic tac…

Me condena con su tic tac…

Me dice que ha pasado otro minuto de mi vida.

El mundo viene y va y yo sigo igual.

El tiempo pasa y yo me doy cuenta de mi desgracia.

Como el segundo después del uno.

Como la oscuridad antes de la claridad.

Curioso que en mi vida quiera pensar.

Como el infante que crece en el vientre.

Como la madre que envejece mientras cría al que crece.

Tic Tac…

El reloj hace tic tac…

No se detiene y hace tic tac…

Me avisa que el tiempo pasa y ella no ha regresado a mi vida.

**7**

**El gobierno federal ha declarado a la isla en estado de emergencia. Planes de evacuación masiva han sido desarrollados. Pero no es sencillo sacar a más de tres millones de personas en caso de que ocurriera una catástrofe.**

Why should my fun have to end?.

Why Monday exists anyway?.

Why my friends don't want to hang out with me again?.

Call me irresponsible.

Call me habitual.

But when you think of me…do you know

what you want to see?.

Still don't know…well even i don't know

I don't want to cause no harm.

But sometimes my actions hurt.

Is there something I should find to remember her eyes again?.

Does it seems like all my questions transform

like shadows in my mind. I put knowledge to fill the space.

And still my answer remains…

I don't know

**8**

**Un grupo de científicos ha improvisado una posible solución. De nuevo la falta de materiales hace muy difícil las mejoras al reactor. ¿La razón?. La acelerada construcción de la planta buscando economías y al final se gasto más del presupuesto. El gobernador ofrece respuestas inconclusas al respecto…**

Mis palabras se ahogan en mi propia boca.

Las pronuncio y nadie las comprende.

Las grito y nadie las atiende.

Es como hablar con un chorro de paredes.

Por eso mis palabras se ahogan en mi propia boca.

Y hablo para expresar mis sentimientos y

a fin cuentas parece que nadie comprende lo que siento.

Y lloro, grito, incluso actuó mientras hablo.

Pero parece que a nadie le importa un carajo.

Hablo y me siento mudo. Hago gestos y me siento

invisible en este mundo. Planeo lo que digo como

si fuera algún plan para atacar al enemigo.

Pero siempre es lo mismo nadie entiende un comino.

Hay cosas que no digo porque son difíciles de explicar.

Y si se lo digo a esa persona se podría enojar.

Así que mejor me quedo con las palabras a medias.

Pensando que se ahogan en la saliva de mi lengua.

**9 **

**Soluciones han sido puestas por los tres científicos quienes se han ofrecido a ingresar a las cercanías del reactor. A pesar de las pocas probabilidades de regresar con vida. Mientras la planta se encuentra al borde de una explosión nuclear el gobernador y sus asesores fueron detenidos bajo cargos de corrupción. **

**Menos de cinco horas para colapso del reactor.**

Cada noche sueño el mismo sueño.

De ir creciendo y volviéndome viejo.

Me pregunto ¿Qué significara eso?.

¿Será que le tengo miedo al tiempo?.

Las cosas son fáciles cuando uno es joven.

Los padres lo pagan todo y uno solo jode.

Ahora voy creciendo y mis padres me piden

que me enfrente al mundo entero.

Tengo miedo de que pasara en mi futuro

tan incierto.

Cada vez que miro al pasado desearía estar

con mis amigos. Ahora los miro y veo que han

crecido, que se enfrentan al futuro. ¿Por qué yo no

puedo hacer lo mismo?.

No quiero ser viejo. Quiero ser joven toda la eternidad.

¿Por qué ser adulto si yo no quiero?. ¿Es mas quien

demonios se invento el tiempo?.

¿Será que tengo miedo?. ¿Será que soy un cobarde?.

¿Será que soy un masoquista?. ¿O será que mi mente se mantiene infantil todavía?.

**10 **

**Irregularidades administrativas siguen saliendo a la luz. Tanto el gobernador como otros políticos son acusados directamente. Mientras el pueblo o mejor dicho los que no han logrado escapar ofrecen oraciones como última esperanza a los científicos que intentaran desactivar el reactor. Ninguna noticia ha sido recibida. Menos de tres horas para colapso del reactor…**

Haz lo que te dice porque eres un pendejo y no puedes correr,

El es astuto y si te mueves te va a joder.

Golpea y corre no tienes otra opción.

Lo volviste a dañar no hay nada que hacer.

Entonces te preguntas a donde vas

si ni siquiera tu meta llegaste a alcanzar.

Deja que los ganadores pasen.

Ellos son lideres saben a donde ir.

A lo mejor mientras esperas aquí,

uno vendrá y se llevara a la mujer que se muere por ti.

Eres un pendejo lo sabes muy bien.

Los losers siempre ganan ellos nunca lo creen.

Son tan pesimistas que terminan suicidándose en la esquina.

¿Será eso lo que quieres?.

¿Será eso lo que buscas?.

¿Será esta tu ilusión o será que no aguantas presión?.

No lo sabes nunca preguntas por eso siempre caminas con contradicción.

**11 **

**Reactor nuclear empieza a resquebrajar protecciones externas. Grandes cantidades de radiación esparciéndose por el ambiente. Menos de una hora para colapso total del reactor. Se teme lo peor y refugios provisionales han sido puestos en funcionamiento como ultimo recurso desesperado. La familia del primer mandatario no encontró alternativas de escape. Varados junto a los demás ciudadanos…**

Una bala destruyo su corazón.

El padre dice no sentir rencor.

Al contrario quiere enseñarnos una lección.

Valemos por lo que tenemos no por lo que somos.

Todavía recuerdo los tiempos inocentes.

Donde se amaba sin saberlo.

Donde el escondite superaba al nintendo.

Donde lo primero no era el sexo tampoco un beso.

Era suficiente con un noviazgo inocente.

Que todo el mundo lo supiera y que yo me lo creyera.

Todavía recuerdo sus últimas palabras.

Despedida extraña. Ahora recuerdo la bala perdida,

el encuentro soñado y el padre no guardándole rencor a los

sentenciados.

Ya no recuerdo los tiempos inocentes.

Se fueron con una bala perdida y con todo lo que la vida complica.

Se fueron con el futuro de una niña llamada Nicole…

**12 **

**Reactor nuclear en proceso de enfriamiento. Temperaturas descienden drásticamente. Ningunas noticias recibidas de los científicos. Se temen que hallan muerto. Planta nuclear clausurada. Toda la isla sin electricidad. Gobernador afronta severos cargos de corrupción. Senador admite culpabilidad. Otro pide inmunidad para hablar. Representante de la cámara comete suicidio. Lentamente la isla regresa a la normalidad…pero nada será igual…**

Ya nada será lo mismo sin ti.

No creo poder sonreír sin pensar en ti.

Desde que te fuiste sin explicación

has dejado un vacío en mi corazón.

Ni siquiera pude decir adiós.

Porque ya nada será lo mismo sin ti.

Todo el mundo ha intentado hacerme sentir mejor.

Pero ni aunque Dios baje del cielo aceptare su razón.

Lágrimas no se acaban en mi corazón.

Te necesito más que nunca y te has ido sin explicación.

Porque ya nada será lo mismo sin ti.

Quizás sea la única que extrañe tus consejos.

Tus bromas y ocurrencias…eras único y sincero.

Poco te importa lo que piensen los demás.

Siempre tu ejemplo he querido imitar.

¿Será que se me olvido decirte que eras especial?.

¿Será que todas las veces que decía que no te quería solo

te quería abrazar?.

Me pregunto si donde quiera que este ha de saber que lloramos por el.

Me pregunto si donde quiera que este ha de saber que lo hemos de extrañar otra vez.

¿Dónde estas?...

¿Quién vigilara mi sueño antes de despertar?.

¿Qué es lo más que me duele de perderte?.

Quizás que todo paso tan rápido.

Que desperté y ya no estabas a mi lado…

Que quizás ese día quería decirte tanto…

Donde quiera que estés espero que estés bien.

Haré lo posible por conservar las tradiciones.

Porque podré acostumbrarme pero no olvidarte.

La nostalgia me invade a cada instante.

Porque ya nada será lo mismo…

Porque ya nada será lo mismo sin ti…

**13 **

¿Qué quieres que te diga?.

Dices con fría voz.

Enojada conmigo como en la pasada ocasión.

Castigo nuevo no existe explicación.

Se supone que la culpa me cause conmoción.

Te digo que te quiero sin causar reacción.

No sabes que en tus manos esta mi corazón.

Podría pedirte un beso en el silencio.

Un primo encabronado podría volarme la tapa

de los sesos…

Soy un Psyco celoso sin remedio.

Lo hago por que te quiero.

Como David Jones protegía su corazón.

Yo protejo la razón de mi amor.

Me dices un te quiero inesperado.

Mucha azúcar en tu sistema acelerado.

Indicios de que este amor durara para largo.

No soy el mejor pero hago lo posible.

Tu amor mi recompensa.

Mi misión tu felicidad.

Mi temor que los doce primos tuyos

me quieran matar.

Espero que te estés riendo y hayas

disfrutado todo este enredo. Este es el final y no olvides…

Te amo de verdad lo ultimo quedo medio estupido cabe señalar…

**Seis días después ella dejo de ser mi novia. **

**Sus razones fueron inconclusas. Solo que no sentía lo mismo. De esta manera pensaba en una amistad como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. Las palabras se volvieron eso…solo palabras y promesas sin sentido. No paso mucho tiempo para que yo no supiera cual seria la mejor desición y para aquellos enamorados…aprovechen cada segundo. Guarden cada beso, abrazo o caricia como si fuera el último. Porque el amor es como la vida…nunca se sabe cuando es tu último respiro…**


	6. Chapter 6

Sencillamente creo que la amo…

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos por alguna razón todavía desconocida por mí. Creo que es común que dos personas que se quieran constantemente busquen los ojos del otro. De esta forma me brindo una tímida sonrisa. Esas que ella solo sabe dar. Era más fácil el pensamiento. La rara sensación que daba tenerla cerca. Pero cuando quería decirle lo que siento, por alguna razón no podía…

Ella era muy especial para un hombre como yo. Posible- mente yo tenía problemas de autoestima. Aparte yo era un celoso de esos que niegan su condición al estilo único de los alcohólicos. No era la primera vez que reconocía que la amaba. Tampoco que nunca se lo hubiera dicho antes. Hubo una época no muy lejana que se lo decía casi todos los días. No comprendía por que la quería tanto. Otras muchachas habían pasado por mi vida sin dejar marca alguna. Casi ni me importaban. Pero ella…

Quizás es por nuestro parentesco. Nos gustan casi las mismas cosas. Bueno yo no soy tan fanático de Harry Potter como ella. Pero ella tampoco es tan apegada a Star Wars. Así que ya pueden notar una diferencia. Ella no es el tipo de persona que le guste hablar mucho. Al menos que este de ganas (algo que no ocurre muy a menudo déjenme decirles) o no halla conversado mucho durante el día. Si es cierto que tenemos personalidades muy diferentes. Discutimos a cada rato diría yo. Pero son discusiones que ya son parte de nosotros. Porque a mi me gustan las explicaciones y por consiguiente pregunto demasiado. Sin embargo a ella solo le gustan los no se o prefiero no hablar de eso y el clásico…es una historia muy larga y ahora tengo sueño… Cuando dice eso empieza todo el drama…

Ella se enoja por mi falta de memoria en ocasiones. No es mi culpa. Por eso ella piensa que en ocasiones no me importa mucho lo que a ella le pase. También creo se le hace muy difícil creer que han existido los días en los cuales pienso en ella todo el día. Pero para una persona como ella…quizás que no le demuestran tanto cariño o no se la verdad (no me gusta llegar a conclusiones) es difícil de creer.

Ella es la maestra del sarcasmo. Yo pensé que yo era bueno. Pero nadie le gana. Tiende a ser cruel en ocasiones. También a probar de vez en cuando que seria yo capaz de hacer por ella. Claro nunca admite tal cosa y tan solo mencionarlo solo trae otra increíble frase de ella inspirada por su pequeña hermana: "Yo…no me acuerdo de eso"… Entablar una conversación con ella algunas veces es una misión imposible. Y cuando por fin se decide a hablar y yo no escucho bien por mi teléfono y le pregunto que dijo; ya se imaginan la reacción… "yo no dije nada". Y así se queda hasta que yo me canse de preguntar. El problema entonces reside en que yo no me canso de preguntar y pues de nuevo el drama. Por eso ella alega que yo no la conozco demasiado. Por que sus amigos saben cuando ella no quiere seguir hablando de algún tema, mientras que yo sigo preguntando la misma mierda. La cosa es que yo soy curioso… y no me gusta el silencio. Aparte solo quiero que sea feliz. No me gusta verla triste. Pero de nuevo esas son cosas difíciles de preguntar.

Debo admitir que muchas veces no entiendo porque hace las cosas. A veces toma el camino difícil hacia una solución. Siempre se preocupa más por los demás que por ella misma. Porque lo que le pase a ella no es tan importante después que las personas que ella quiere estén bien. Eso la hace bien especial. Pero una vez…sufrió del egoísmo. Uno de esos lapsos de tiempo que uno se cansa de pensar en los demás y quiere analizar hacia donde demonios va nuestra vida. Ese día ella actuó como una computadora. Borrando todo y comenzando de nuevo…y entre esos…pues estaba yo.

Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Yo no había dejado que nadie entrara a mi vida y conociera a mi familia. Ahora ella era parte de mí. De mi vida. Y cuando ella decidió no ser mas mi novia…pueden imaginarse que todo se derrumbo a mi alrededor. ¿Cuál fue mi primera reacción?. La de negación. Como si alguien muy cercano a mí hubiera muerto de una manera repentina difícil de creer. La siguiente fue la de preguntar porque. Alguien me dijo que las mujeres acostumbran a decir que ellas son el problema solo para alivianar el impacto. Ella no me ofreció muchas respuestas y por consiguiente se me hizo muy difícil entenderla. Por ultimo cuando ella me pidió que le diera un espacio para pensar; al principio la llamaba. Pero siempre la notaba ocupada como si no le importara nada de lo que yo dijera. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que posiblemente yo también necesitaba estar solo. Pero al querer alejarme de ella perdiendo la esperanza de que regresara; donde quiera que posara mi mirada existía un recuerdo. Cada vez que recibía un mensaje de texto corría a mi celular perdido en la costumbre de que posiblemente se tratara de ella queriendo decirme algo. Pero los días pasaron en la desesperanza y poco a poco uno se hace la idea de que no volverá a llamar. De que posiblemente nunca fui tan importante. Quizás en el momento. Cuando la hacia reír. Pero ese es el problema de la gente con excesivo sentido del humor. Con el tiempo hacen tantas estupideces para llamar la atención que comienzan a aburrir. Pensé que eso exactamente era lo que había pasado conmigo. ¿Así que uno hace en esos días de desamor?.

Podría empezar diciendo que el mundo apesta. La felicidad ajena se ve como una mentira y por lo menos me pregunto cuanto tiempo durara hasta que todo pase a ser una amargura. Levantarse a hacer las cosas normales de cualquier persona, por ejemplo trabajar es un martirio. En lo personal hubiera deseado quedarme en mi casa sin hacer nada todo el día. Más tarde a uno le da con beber. Emborracharse como un idiota y contarle mi historia de desamor al primer imbécil desconocido. Si no mal recuerdo hasta la cantinera se vio incluida y más de diez personas terminaron contando sus historias con la misma melancolía. De vez en cuando el grito: ¡Una cerveza!. Si es bueno encontrarse con gente con el mismo problema. ¿Pero que soluciona eso?. Al final me quedo en mi casa y termino encerrado en el mismo cuarto.

Recuerdo que a mi madre le caía muy bien. Por eso la escuche lamentarse conmigo. Como si se hubiera muerto alguien y cuando me veía de mal humor me dejaba tranquilo solo diciéndome que ella regresara. Que esas cosas a veces les pasan a las mujeres. Hasta para probar cuanto uno las quiere.

Recuerdo que después de mucho tiempo me decidí a llamarla. Porque su voz me hacia falta. Porque el sonido de su risa no podía existir en ningún otro lugar. Aquella vez que la llame; quizás por corazonada o por algún sexto sentido, lo hice automáticamente sin pensarlo mucho. Tal si alguien me estuviera diciendo es tiempo de buscarla. Por que a pesar de lo ocurrido para mi nunca estuvo finalizada nuestra historia. Tampoco que yo crea demasiado en los finales felices. Pero después de todo lo que habíamos pasado al principio para estar juntos…¿terminarían las cosas de esta manera?. ¿No existiría nada mas?. ¿Acaso solo signifique un capitulo sin mucho sentido en su vida?.

Por una razón creo que no. Pues ahora hablamos. Con un poco más de libertad. Menos paranoia. Si seguimos discutiendo y riendo por cosas que otros nos llamarían par de idiotas. Y de nuevo en la usual escala del uno al diez (antes estaba en el ocho) por idioteces que hice baje a dos. Bah no creo tal cosa. Ella me acusa de dramático. Pero ella es la maestra del drama al estilo Broadway. Claro tampoco podemos dejar que ella se entere de lo que estoy diciendo.

Por eso cuando me pidió chocolates el 13 de febrero (si siempre quiere hacer las cosas diferentes) yo no tenia un céntimo. Bueno si tenía dinero. Pero ella quería una caja de chocolates inmensa y pues le pregunte porque no quería esperar hasta el 14 de febrero…ella no deja cabida a muchas opciones cuando se antoja de algo. La frase es: "Lo quiero ahora ¿tienes algún problema?". Y cuando yo respondo que no la contestación es la siguiente: "mas vale".

Dijo que no saldría a verme y que los chocolates se lo daría a una amiga de ella. Pero tal sorpresa me lleve cuando la vi aproximarse. Por dos segundos se me paralizo el corazón. Se los juro que me paso eso. Porque como que sentí un dolor en el pecho y se me nublo el cerebro. Se comporto de manera tímida y cuando recibió los chocolates se escondió detrás de su amiga. Mirándome de esta manera sacado de una película romántica. Algo que pensé ya no existía. Pero sus ojos eran hermosos. Los más lindos que he visto en mucho tiempo. Por un segundo creí haber llegado al paraíso. Suena exagerado. Pero no existe mucho con lo que pueda compararlo. Solo pensé en abrazarla y nunca soltarla. Porque después que ella estuviera a mi lado el mundo se podría ir al mismo infierno y no me importaría. Después que siempre pudiera ver su sonrisa. Podríamos ser invadidos por extraterrestres o los demonios de Lucifer…y después que ella estuviera a mi lado abrazándome, brindándome esa única mirada y sonriéndome como lo hizo aquella vez…nada de eso me sorprendería. Al contrario les preguntaría porque se duraron tanto. Sin embargo ella debe seguir la costumbre. Una que es muy extraña y estoy seguro que no entenderán muy bien.

Media hora después de encontrármela por algunos minutos, termino enojándose conmigo. Mientras otros posibles enamorados estarían felices, ella pues era todo lo contrario. Para añadir los chocolates míos pasaron a mejor vida rápidamente mientras que los de otros fueron disfrutados a plenitud. Para terminar ni una sola palabra linda de San Valentín salvo el común agradecimiento: Gracias.

Es costumbre de ella no decir muy a menudo lo que siente. Es costumbre de ella tratarme como si le hubiera hecho algún daño. Es solo su manera inusual de decirme que me quiere…creo. Por alguna razón sus ojos dicen que me ama.

Ella podrá negarlo y mucha gente no podrá entenderlo.

Yo la quiero de igual forma. Con sus cambios de personalidad, cuando me manda al infierno. Cuando quiere y no quiere hablar. Me gusta hasta vigilar su sueño. Estar con ella por la línea telefónica cuando me dice que no puede dormir sola. Si a mi no me importa a que hora se duerma. Después que ella este bien yo me las arreglare después.

Este pequeño relato a lo mejor no signifique mucho para ella. La verdad no creo que lo lea. Tampoco le diré que existe. Pero no pierdo la esperanza. Porque sus palabras podrán ser contrarias. Su actitud podrá confundirme haciéndome pensar que no le importa. Pero sus ojos…nunca mienten. Por mas que ella lo intente.

Porque sencillamente aunque digan que estoy loco…se que ella me ama…


End file.
